1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-section process and observation of a sample using a focused ion beam.
2. Background Art
In the related art, as methods for processing and observing a cross-section of a sample such as a semiconductor or the like, a method using an FIB (Focused Ion Beam)-SEM (Scanning Electron Microscope) apparatus is widely known. By using the FIB-SEM apparatus, it is possible to observe a cross-section, which is processed using the focused ion beam, with the SEM.
In recent years, with the fineness of observed objects, there has been a demand for high-resolution observation. A technique is disclosed in which a sample is formed as a lamella using the FIB, and the lamella is observed using a TEM (Transmission Electron Microscope) (refer to JP-A-2001-141620)
According to this method, a sample can be observed with a high resolution at a desired position.